When Roads Cross
by Em1508
Summary: Charlie finds a teenaged injured boy, Percy, and takes him to the Cullens. What could have injured Percy so much? Can he get himself to water to heal himself without the Cullens getting suspicious, and both sides find the other slightly odd.
1. Chapter 1

Percy's POV

My whole body hurt as I ran through the eerie woods. I stumbled too many times to count, getting more and more dirt into my bleeding cuts. I got up every time. I knew I couldn't stop running. They were still after me, I was certain. How far away they were, I did not know. I wasn't going back to them, I'd rather live with Smelly Gabe than go back to them. There were so many thoughts in my head. Had Annabeth made it back to camp? Camp! I needed to warn camp and the gods. How was this happening, we had only just defeated them last summer.

The pain from my wounded chest grew more intense. Yet, being the son of the sea god meant I had a simple sounding solution, if I found some water, it would be able to heal me. There had to be water somewhere, but I had no idea where. I didn't even know where I was. I had nothing with me except my sword but that was not much help right now. I couldn't give up though. I had to warn the gods. The titans were attempting to rise again.


	2. Chapter 2

Charlie's POV

I was driving towards the Cullen's house like I do almost every Wednesday. I was wondering what my granddaughter, Nessie, would look like this week. Last time, she was the size of an eight year old. She grows so quickly.

A figure moving in the trees, heading towards the road interrupted my trail of thought. I squinted as hard as I could to see if I could make out who the figure was. I didn't recognize the boy so I assumed he must be a lost camper. As I pulled up, it occurred to me that the boy was fairly young to be out in the woods on his own. "Hey kid, are you alright?" I called out. The boy looked towards me. It was then that I noticed the boy was bleeding. I climbed out the car. "Kid, I'm Charlie. Um, I'm going to take you to the hospital. Do you-"

"I, I don't need to go to a hospital," the boy said exhaustion clear in his voice.

"You're bleeding; you need to go to hospital."

"Can't" I briefly studied the teen.

"Well, I know a doctor, I could…" Suddenly the kid swayed and collapsed into my arms. I pulled of my jacket and tied it around the teen's chest. I dragged the boy to the car, while debating my options. The hospital was a fair drive away, and the Cullen household was a lot closer. Of course that would only be if Carlisle was there. I phoned the Cullens to be sure, I couldn't waste time. The unconscious boy looked so pale.

"Bella Cullen speaking."

"Bells, it's me."

"Dad?" She said with a smile in her voice, before adding in a tenser voice. "What's wrong?"

"Bells, is Carlisle there?"

"Yes." I heard her call for Carlisle, who I swore arrived immediately.

"Charlie?" Carlisle's calm voice said.

"I've found a boy. He's injured seems in a pretty bad shape. I would take him to the hospital, but it's so far away."

"It's okay. Do you want me to come to you?"

"Nah, I'm already in the car. Found him at the edge of the woods."

"What sort of injury are we talking about?"

"He's bleeding a lot on his chest. I've tied something around it. He's unconscious."

"Okay, if he wakes up try to keep him talking. How long will it take for you to be here?"

"Ten minutes."

"I see you then." After hanging up, I tried to drive quickly, but carefully at the same time. Wanting to get the boy to the Cullens as fast as possible, but wanting to make the ride smooth, with no sudden stops, so that I would not cause the boy more damage.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey Everyone. First of all thank you for all your reviews, and I would like to say that I'm so sorry for keeping you waiting for so long. I suddenly had to finish all my course work, but hey most of its done and handed in now. So, here is the new chapter, another chapter will be up sometime tomorrow, and I try my best from now on to update quicker. O and I don't own any of the characters. So, after this massive paragraph, here is the next part of the story:**

Bella's POV

"Stupid werewolves," Alice moaned, as soon as the phoned had rung, but I ignored her. My dad had just phoned and asked for Carlisle. "Carlisle" I asked, when his conversation on the phone had finished. "What's wrong?"

"Charlie found a teenaged boy near the edge of the woods. The boy is badly injured and here is closer than a hospital." Edward explained, as Carlisle rushed upstairs to grab his doctor's gear I was relieved to hear that it was not my father, who was hurt. "I should warn you, the boy is bleeding." Carlisle told the vampires, as he returned. We all nodded, except from Alice.

Alice was still in a bad mood, due to the fact she couldn't "see." It made her feel blind. She was however, becoming more used to when she couldn't "see", due to Nessie and the frequent visits from the werewolves. It used to scare her, and my family, when I was human, because they worried about me, what with me and my bad luck. Now however, we just all presumed, whenever Alice couldn't see, it meant the werewolves were coming to visit. So we still knew vaguely what was going to happen, but that didn't make Alice feel any better. So yet again Jasper, Nessie, and I were talking Alice out of her mood, which was quite easy with Jasper's special ability to control people's emotions.

When the car arrived, Carlisle, Emmett, and I went to greet Charlie and boy. I had intended to go straight to Charlie, but I paused, I could smell the blood. I could feel the burning sensation in my throat. The blood smelt different from animal blood, and werewolf blood. It smelt amazing, but I needed to stay in control. However, the blood was slightly different from human blood too. It just smelt so, so, but then I saw the innocent boy. I pushed away these thoughts. I could not afford to loose control of myself.

"Hey Dad," I said to him, as Carlisle and Emmett went to the passenger side of the car, where the unconscious boy was. "Hey Bells," Charlie said, though his eyes still on the boy, who was now being carried by Emmett. Although any of the eight vampires were strong enough, it would have appeared odd to Charlie if anyone but Emmett were able to carry the boy.

Edward's POV

I frowned puzzled as Carlisle, Emmett and the boy entered the house, closely followed by Bella and her father. I knew the boy was here. I could see him as my brother lay him onto the hospital bed that we had set up in the lounge. I could hear his faint heart, and I could smell his strange, amazing blood, but I couldn't "hear" him. Not a word from his mind. Bella was the only one person I had known, who I had been unable to read her mind, but that was because she had a special shield ability. Unless Bella had him under her shield, but why would she do that? Could the boy have the potential to have an ability too? But shield abilities are especially rare. There was something about the boy, he was different.

_Edward,_ Carlisle called in his thoughts grabbing my attention. _I need you to keep pressure on his chest wound, so I can examine the rest of him. _I nodded, as I went to help, vaguely aware of the rest of our family watching. "Carlisle" I said shocked, when we both saw the state of the boy's torso, after removing his torn shirt. "The poor boy," Esme commented from a distance.

"I know." It was covered in mainly in bruises but with a few shallow cuts, all of which were slightly bleeding, but not as much blood as the more major, deeper cut. "I think he has a broken artery, that's why it's bleeding so much. Keep the pressure on it. He could do with a blood transfusion," Carlisle stated as he tested the boy's blood type. The results made him frown slightly. _Something about it is just different._ I heard him think. "O positive should do. Alice could you-" but she was already making her way up the stairs to Carlisle's office. "There is some debris in the wounds." I noticed "Do you think they have become infected? Should I?"

"It might, but no don't do it. I need you to concentrate on applying pressure. I think he has at least two, possibly more, broken ribs. I don't think they have punctured either lung, but we should x-ray just in case. But we need to sort out this wound first."

After Alice returned Carlisle began the transfusion. We didn't need Jasper's ability to feel the tension in the air, as he took out a needle, and injected the boy near the major wound, with a fluid to help reduce the bleeding. Once the transfusion was nearly complete, and the bleeding had almost stopped, I took the pressure off the wound. A second injection was given to help prevent infection. I wrapped gauze around the wound and Carlisle's attention turned to the smaller cuts, which we also placed some gauze. "Edward help him sit up, I need to check his back. I can still smell blood."

Carlisle was right. The boy's back did have many more shallow wounds, which we were forced to focus on, before we could turn our attention to our patient's ribs. The boy's wounds were so abnormal. The whole situation was abnormal. Why would a boy of this age be in the woods with these sorts of injuries? We are vampires, we belong to the world of the weird, but this just seems strange. Even for us.

**I hope you liked it! Please review and I will update very soon.**


End file.
